


Adventures of Balloon Bitch

by Destructivedepravities (orphan_account)



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Five Nights at Fuckboy's
Genre: Balloon fucking, Bleeding asshole, Blood, Bottom Balloon Bitch, Cringe, Exhibitionism, Furries, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, blood consumption, condom balloons, everyone is of legal age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: CrackBalloon Bitch smut too lmao he's actually 24 surprise bkitches





	Adventures of Balloon Bitch

Balloon bitch was sitting with his blown up condoms. They were really fucking weird with bumps and flavors and one was literally like sandpaper BB you masochistic fuck.

And he was going to pour lube all over them and then fuck them knowing fully well that Mickey was watching him and couldn't look away because he was a cheeky fuck.

He picked out the first one, smelling of watermelon and having small bumps all over it. He poured the fucking pizza flavored lube all over it where the fuck do you get pizza flavored lube.

He rubbed it all over his tiny midget chest and pudgy stomach before running his tiny dick all over it. He got on all fours, exposing his wide ass and hips, his feminine waist and chest lying on the floor. He then began to fuck the fucking balloon condom with his fucking ass, moaning Mickey's name lewdly. Mickey couldn't see him due to being ass fucked by Foxy at the moment but he could hear him and grabbed the tablet, giving himself and the red furry some entertainment. Balloon Bitch's ass eventually made the balloon pop because he put too much pressure on it.

He nearly shit himself but couldn't because there was no shit in his ass to shit that would be nasty as fuck and he's a cute yaoi anime boy he can't be nasty

He picked up the second, which was a tentacle and shoved it in his tight ass screaming "OH yeah Mickey senpai" so loud that Freddy Fuckboy wanted to fucking drink bleach so he did and died. Rip Freddy Balloon bitch soon orgasmed and popped that balloon.

Balloon bitch you fatass

He then took the sandpaper one and fucked it and bled everywhere and cried because he's a fucking bitch and he came in the blood puddle and his thick cum almost turned pink then it turned red. He farted in fear and then flipped over and licked all the blood off of the floor while fingering his bloody asshole

I don't know how to end a chapter bye


End file.
